Enjoy The Silence
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Jamás te había gustado el silencio pero ahora lo que más odiabas había venido a convertirse en tu único compañero, por toda la eternidad.


**Disclaimer: Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. Título de la canción** "Enjoy The Silence"** original de Depeche Mode aunque yo hice esto mientras escuchaba la versión de Lacuna Coil.**

**Claim: Hidan (Insinuaciòn de KakuHida)**

**Summary:** _Jamás te había gustado el silencio pero ahora lo que más odiabas había venido a convertirse en tu único compañero, por toda la eternidad._

* * *

**Enjoy The Silence**

Jamás te había gustado el silencio.

Significaba que estabas solo, era un recordatorio constante de la soledad y a ti no te gustaba la soledad.

Cuando eras niño creciste rodeado de hermanos y de gente que quebraba el silencio, siempre había ruido, ya de cosas rompiéndose o bien de llanto y quejas. Cuando recién te volviste shinobi el asunto no era diferente, siempre había ruido.

Las únicas veces en que no era así era cuando alguien moría. Lo detestabas, el silencio solemne te enervaba y te frustraba. Los cadáveres era aburridos, callados, quietos, pero matarlos era bastante divertido, veías la sangre, escuchabas los jadeos, los últimos vestigios de vida escapando de sus labios. Amabas ese sonido.

Por eso te fuiste en cuando asesinaste a tu aldea, habías dejado el lugar hecho un baño de sangre y había estado bien porque habías escuchado las voces, los gritos y las maldiciones, habías escuchado tu risa descontrolada y se había sentido bien, hasta que claro, todos se habían quedado callados.

Después te uniste a Akatsuki. Era perfecto, no estabas solo y podías continuar haciendo sacrificios, sólo Kakuzu se quejaba, pero también eso era agradable, las peleas constantes, tus quejas y todo lo demás. Lo que el resto de la organización no sabía, lo que ocurría a veces, cuando estaban solos y no estaban amenazando con matarse mutuamente.

Amabas el latido de sus corazones y su respiración. Amabas inclusive el ruido que hacía al contar dinero, aunque el hecho en sí te exasperara.

Y ni siquiera en la noche reinaba el silencio. Siempre se veía quebrado por las explosiones de Deidara o por sus discusiones con Sasori, por Zetsu y sus diálogos consigo mismo y después porque Tobi era extremadamente ruidoso. Jamás te pudiste llegar a sentir solo ahí.

Y ahora estabas solo.

Y ahora te habías cansado de gritar, no tenía caso, era inútil, no iba a servir de nada.

Estúpido mocoso, maldita su inteligencia y tu exceso de confianza. Pero ¿cómo ibas a suponer que el maldito bastardo fuera capaz de llevar a cabo su estúpido plan con tanta maldita exactitud? Y el idiota te tuvo donde quiso. Inclusive te hizo ayudarlos a destruir uno de los corazones de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu.

No tenías idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado pero suponías que era bastante. Al principio te habías enfadado, gritando, maldiciendo, sintiendo las rocas clavarse contra tu desmembrado cuerpo. Después te habías frustrado porque ¡maldita sea! Kakuzu ya debería haberte sacado de ese estúpido hoyo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y tu compañero no aparecía.

Al principio pensaste que te había dejado solo y que había regresado a Akatsuki por su cuenta y te lanzaste en una horda de maldiciones contra él y todo su árbol genealógico.

Después dejaste de gritar y tu cerebro luchó por entender la única explicación lógica a su ausencia.

Él no iba a regresar.

Él debía haber sido derrotado por ese estúpido Ninja Copia.

En un primer momento te habías negado a aceptarlo. No había forma en que eso hubiera ocurrido, Kakuzu era muy fuerte, no podía ser derrotado. Y esos mocosos no eran competencia para él. A menos que hubieran recibido refuerzos.

La idea se volvió una insostenible realidad después de otro enorme rato.

Kakuzu estaba muerto. Muerto y tú jamás podrías estar de nuevo a su lado. Estabas forzado a quedarte bajo las piedras y no importaba cuanto gritaras jamás ibas a ser escuchado. Jamás ibas a salir de tu eterna prisión.

En ese momento el silencio te resulto más aplastante que todas las enormes rocas.

El silencio que tanto odiabas había venido a convertirse en tu único compañero, por toda la eternidad.

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

**N/A: Me ha quedado más raro de lo que esperaba xD pero tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente porque amo a Hidan y sigo extrañándolo. Y si el KakuHida es uno de mis OTP srsly.**


End file.
